¡Animo!
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Gumi busca el regalo para su querido hermano mayor , Gakupo Kamui, quien tambien cumpleaños jeje. Espero que sea de su agrado :D


**Hola, me llamo Jenny Heidern y les presento mi primer fic de Vocaloid. Es pero que les guste. Bueno comenzemos.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid NO me pertenecen. **

**Advertencia: Este fic esta relacionado con la canción ¡Animo! De Gumi y de Gakupo. (*)Que sucede en otro lugar de donde esta el personaje **

_**[La letra: habla Gumi como en canción]**_

_[Letra: habla Gakupo como en tono de canción]_

**¡Bueno comencemos!**

**¡Animo!**

* * *

><p>Eran las 6 am, el Sol alumbraba la habitación de una chica de cabello verde, se levanta y mira el calendario que estaba colgado en la pared de su habitación<p>

.-31 de julio-dijo ella en voz baja-es el cumpleaños de mi hermano Gakupo-

La chica de cabello verde se cambia para irse al colegio, se pone su uniforme que era una camisa blanca y una pollera azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Ella una vez ya vestida para ir al colegio, sale de su habitación silenciosamente para no despertar a su hermano mayor, que él dormía tranquilamente.

Gumi agarra un poco de dinero para comprarle el regalo para su querido hermano mayor y lo guarda adentro de su mochila verde oscuro, se prepara el desayuno sin hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a Gakupo. Se sienta en la silla pone la comida arriba de la mesa y empieza a comer tranquilamente. Una vez que ella había terminado el desayuno, agarra su mochila y se va a la escuela.

Gumi caminaba por la hermosa ciudad -¿Le regalo una remera?, un buzo, un osito, una berenjena…- decía ella mientras miraba cada local de ropa, - o sino un nuevo kimono-dijo ella al quedarse viendo un hermoso kimono en a la venta. El kimono era de color purpura claro con detalles blancos. Ella mira su reloj que tenía en el brazo derecho y eran las 7 am, -llegare tarde al colegio.-dijo ella alterada al ver la hora.

La de cabello verde empieza a corre hasta llegar a la escuela, El reloj marcaba las 7:30am, todos los estudiantes estaban ingresando a los salones. La joven entra a su aula, se sienta en su silla y cuelga su mochila en la silla, saca los útiles de su mochila. El profesor ya había entrado en el salón en donde estaba Gumi.

-¡buenos días alumnos!-decía el profesor

-buenos días –le contestaban los alumnos de este aula.

El profesor empezaba a copiar la tarea, la de cabello verde seguía pensando que le iba a regalar a su hermano mayor.- ¿que te puedo regalar Gakupo?- decía ella con suspiro. Ella volvió a estar atenta al docente, _-una bufanda-dijo ella en su mente._

**Flash back:**

Un chico de cabello purpura caminaba por el centro comercial al lado de su querida hermana menor, Gumi. Ellos dos estaban de paseo nada mas, compraban ropa y comían helado.

-Gakupo, mira esa bufanda-dijo Gumi acercándose la pequeña tienda de ropa. La bufanda que quería miraba la chica, era purpura con detalles blancos e azul oscuro.

-que lindo-decía el de cabello purpura acercándose. La chica mira su dinero,-no tengo mucho dinero hermano, creo que será mejor comprarlo otro día-dijo ella decepcionada

-bueno hermana –dijo el mientras la consolaba a Gumi.

El de cabello purpura se le dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, al igual que la chica. Ambos salen del Centro comercial para por fin llegar a su casa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-eso es la bufanda, que yo quería comprarle hace unos días-dijo ella en voz baja.

Las horas pasaban volando, entre esas horas Gumi hacia sus deberes y escuchaba a su profesor de Literatura. Ella mira otra vez el reloj y eran las 12am.

Todos los alumnos se levantan de sus asientos y salen del colegio, ahora era la oportunidad de que la chica de cabello verde se vaya a comprar el regalo que quería ella para su hermano, Gakupo, Ella corre al hacia el centro comercial e busca en todos las tiendas de ropas del establecimiento. Pero no encontraba el regalo.

*Mientras tanto en la casa de Gakupo*

El joven se había levantado a las 12 am, cuando el vio el reloj que se encontraba a un lado de la cama del chico,-¿¡que!-reacciona el chico mirando la hora.

-Gumi ya salió de la escuela y yo le dije que iba a pasar a buscarla-decía Gakupo levantándose de su cama. El chico desayuna tranquilamente, se cambia y se va a buscar a su pequeña hermana

Al llegar, ella no estaba en el colegio,-_Gumi, ¿donde te metiste?-se preguntaba en su mente. –_Si vuelvo a casa ella de seguro recién llegada-dijo el joven en voz baja.

*mientras tanto en el centro comercial*…

La chica de cabello verde miraba todas las tiendas, y la hora pasaba rápido.- ¿donde esta esa tienda? en que vi esa linda bufanda purpura-decía ella mientras miraba tienda por tienda. Cuando ella vio su reloj que marcaba las 2:00 PM (de la tarde).-ya son las dos, no encuentro el regalo-dijo ella algo decepcionada.

-Gakupo se enojara conmigo-dijo ella sentándose en la banca.-le tengo que llamar para decirle que voy a llegar tarde-dijo la de cabello verde sacando su celular, al sacarlo se da cuenta que no tenia batería.

-justo a mi me tiene que pasar esto-dijo con suspiro

* En la casa de Gakupo Kamui*

El de cabello purpura volvió a su casa y su hermana tampoco estaba en la casa, la busco por su cuarto, pero tampoco no estaba. –Hay hermana, ¿en donde te metiste?-decía con suspiro

-ella ni si quiera me llama-dijo el mientras miraba su celular.

-así me quiere preocupar mucho mi pequeña hermana-decía al sentarse en la silla y viendo el reloj que estaba en la pared, él de cabello purpura comía su berenjena mientras que se quedaba mirando el reloj que marcaba las 4:00 PM de la tarde

*en el centro comercial*

Gumi comía su zanahoria que tenia guardado adentro de su mochila, ella miraba a las personas que compraban en las tiendas de juguetes e ropas. Ella se levanta de su asiento y por un minuto voltea y ve la bufanda que buscaba durante toda la tarde. El local estaba cerca de una cafetería, la joven entra al lugar y compra el regalo para su hermano mayor.

Una vez el regalo envuelto, ella se va hacia la parada del autobús (colectivo), cuatro personas estaban esperando el autobús. El colectivo tardaba mucho, hasta que al fin llego y eran 6:30PM

*mientras en la casa de Gakupo*

El chico la seguía esperando sentado en su silla, cuando el escucha que la puerta se abre sale corriendo hacia su el living de la casa, y era su hermana menor, que venia cansada.

-llegas tarde mi querida hermanita-le dijo Gakupo

-eso lo decido yo-responde Gumi cansada

-¿Que estabas haciendo tan tarde?-le vuelve a preguntar el.

_-Tengo una linda excusa para mi hermanito-pensaba ella cuando lo escuchaba y a la vez lo miraba._

-no tengo porque responderte-le contesta la chica de cabello verde algo nerviosa.

-¡¿acaso esta mal que me preocupe por mi hermanita?-dijo Gakupo mirándola.-si no eres culpable de nada contéstame-

-¡eres muy sobre protector hermano!-le grita ella, en ese momento Gumi le cuenta las excusas a su hermano Gakupo.

_**-actividades del club-**_

_-no tienes ninguna-_

_**-fui a beber con Meiko-**_

_-Eres menor de edad-_

_**- tuve fiestas de pijamas con Rin t con Miku-**_

_-¿acaso eres extranjera?-_

_**-Clase de haiku-**_

_-eres muy impaciente-_

_**-fui a donar sangre con Luka-**_

_-demasiada amabilidad-_

_**-seguro que crees que tengo novio-**_

_**-realmente no tengo…-**_

De tantas excusas, la chica de cabello verde se mete en su cuarto para cambiarse, adentro de su mochila tenia el regalo para su hermanito. Y lo deja por debajo de su cama.

La chica sale de su cuarto y se va a agarrar una zanahoria. Mientras que su hermano empezó a limpiar toda la casa hasta limpia el cuarto de su hermanita menor y encuentra un pequeño paquete.

-He hecho algo de limpieza hermanita-dijo Gakupo al cruzarse con su hermana en la cocina.

-entraste a mi habitación, ¿no es así?-dijo ella algo nerviosa, porque tenia miedo de que el descubriera el paquete.

-encontré un lindo paquete-dijo el de cabello purpura.

-y, ¿que pasa con el?-dijo ella poniéndose roja de los nervios

-se lo vas a dar aun chico ¿no esa así?- dijo el de cabello purpura mirando a Gumi.-¡si no era culpable de nada contéstame!- le menciona de nuevo.

-¡ere muy sobre protector hermano!-le grita la de cabello verde algo arta de las mismas preguntas.

Otra vez las excusas de Gumi llegaron…

_**-es mi uniforme escolar- (dijo Gumi mostrando su uniforme)**_

_-¿Por qué esta envuelto?- (dijo Gakupo confundido)_

_**-rollos de primavera-**_

_-ya vienen envueltos-_

_**-Un regalo para el perro de mi primo-**_

_-Demasiado envuelto-_

_**-Una bomba-**_

_-es muy peligrosa de envolver-_

_**-un hombre Choi Kong-**_

_-Eso no se puede envolver-_

_**-¿piensas que es un regalo para mi novio?-**_

_**-En verdad, no lo es – (dijo Gumi con suspiro)**_

Gumi se va a ducharse y deja confundido a su hermanito, Gakupo, ya que él no sabe que lo que había en el paquete es su regalo._-mi pareja ideal siempre ah sido mi hermano-dijo ella mientras se bañaba en la ducha._

Una vez ya duchada ella se tapa con una toalla, se mete en su cuarto y se cambia para dormir, Ella se seca su rostro y mira una foto en la que ella tenía aproximadamente 3años y Gakupo como 9años aproximadamente.

-no te rías si lo descubres-decía ella con suspiro.- ya date cuenta hermano-

Gumi sale de su habitación con el paquete que ella tenia en su habitación. La chica se cruza con su hermano, le abre el paquete y le muestra el regalo

.-Ven aquí, esto es…lo que había realmente en ese paquete-dijo la de cabello verde mostrándole la bufanda purpura.

-Oni-chan es una bufanda para ti, deja que te la coloque-dijo ella acercándose a su hermano

-eso es…-decía Gakupo confundido

-hermanito…-dijo en voz baja Gumi

-No me digas que hoy…-dijo Gakupo mirando a su hermanita.

-Claro por eso volvi tarde, estaba buscando esto perdóname-dijo Gumi mientras le ponía la bufanda a su hermanito-Feliz Cumpleaños, hermano- le dijo ella en voz baja y a la vez se le dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

_**-por favor entiende mis sentimientos-decía ella en voz baja.**_

_-Me preocupo por ti siempre-le decía Gakupo Kamui_

_**-por favor entiende mis sentimientos-repetía la chica de cabello verde**_

_-Me preocupo por ti siempre-dijo el chico_

_**-tú eres lo único para mí-**_

_-tú eres lo único para mí-(decían ambos al mismo tiempo)._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>se parecia aun songfic, pero lo hice como un fic. :D<em>

_espero que sea de su agardo jejje :)  
><em>


End file.
